The Last Entry
by Lil Hawk
Summary: Ginny Weasleys last diary entry. One shot.


Dear Diary,  
Do you ever get the feeling… That no one understands you and you're all alone in the world? Then you have something in common with me. Only, no one would believe me.

I'm Ginny Weasley, the youngest of a family of seven, not including my parents. You'd think with a family that size you would never feel lonely, and for my brothers it's true. Myself on the other hand, the youngest, and the only girl, it is a completely different story. Welcome to my life.

I'm fifteen years old this year, about to go into my fourth year at Hogwarts, and I don't even know if I want to go this year. Not that it matters where I am, I will be alone either way.

I know that I am lucky to have such loving parents, especially in this day and age. All the hysteria and hype around "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" the whole world wondering if he is really back, the fear… Or on the other hand, the dark families, the other side of the wizarding world.. There is very little love there, only keeping appearances, and so much focus on having an heir. They aren't real families.

My family are firm believers that "You-Know-Who" is back, it was never a question for us really, being so closely linked and loyal to both Albus Dumbledore, and Harry Potter. I believe it too. You can feel it in the air.

What does this mean for me? I can't do anything. I can't go anywhere. I get to sit around all day every day in a run down, unkempt house that isn't even my home, while meetings are taking place for the Order of the Phoenix. And being ignored. I'm always being told to look on the bright side; at least I know that I'm going to be safe, as well as my family… In reality, it feels worse. You know bad things are happening all around you, but you're kept in the dark. No one tells you anything, they don't think you need to be worried about their "adult problems".. If there's going to be another war, shouldn't I know about it too?

Everyone wants to protect "poor little Ginny" as it has been for my whole life really. My older brothers Charlie and Bill would never play with me when we were younger. Saying their games were too rough and dangerous for someone like me. Meaning a weak little girl… I never even had a chance. I thought I could prove them wrong when I grew up, I went to Hogwarts, I learnt to protect myself magically, sure, I was never the top in my class, but I can defend myself.

I joined the Quidditch team, and only after playing for a season was I then allowed to join my brothers playing at home. Not that we can play anymore, we can't even go home. I still miss them more than anything though. They always made an effort to be kind and friendly towards me, but they have their own lives, I rarely ever see them anymore.

Next in line would be Percy… If only he were considered a part of the family anymore. We don't talk about him, I swear mums one move away from blasting him off the family tree. So I'll move on.

Have you ever felt so alienated from a huge crowd? Just one small thing that makes you different to the people around you? I have, that one thing… I hate my brothers Fred and George.. Again, no one understands why. They are the funny guys, the popular guys, they are everyone's friend, well.. Everyone who matters apparently anyway. No one see's how I couldn't like them. But I'll ask you one simple question, who do you think they did their pranks on growing up?

I would wake up in the morning, every morning with a sense of dread. What were they going to do to me today? Would they spike my food? Would they charm my belongings? Would they charm me? Or would it be a jinx this time? By lunch time, would I still have hair? Growing up I can remember four separate occasions they turned my skin purple, and believe me purple skin and red hair are not a good mix.

Thankfully as they prepare to open their joke store they have found new ways to do their "tests" but the humiliation and damage is already done.

The one brother I genuinely felt close to, Ron, is distant from me too now. All because of a young girl crush on his best friend. Can you blame me though? Harry Potter is famous, of course I was going to be start struck when I found him standing in my own home, completely unannounced and unexpected. He thinks I embarrassed him. Harry didn't mind, and neither does their other friend Hermione. But at the end of the day no one really wants to hang around with their younger sister, especially not a teenage boy.

I think I could have handled it really, if he wasn't still so damned protective. No one wants to be your friend when you have that many older brothers "looking out for you"… more like scaring everyone off. I'm not popular… not even a little.. I can count my friends on one hand. No one knows me. No matter how much they claim to. My mum got me this diary. I smiled and thanked her when she gave it to me.. but I'm not that young girl anymore, and I especially don't do diaries, not after first year at Hogwarts anyway. That's one nightmare I don't want to think about again in my life, and it is why I won't be writing in here again, thanks but no thanks mum.

You may think I'm just being a sook, maybe you feel I'm acting like an entitled brat like many of the other "pureblood" children, if you do, then you don't know what it's like to be alone. If anyone does happen to find and read this, I hope you don't know what it's like. I really do. Because I can't do this anymore.


End file.
